His Return
by AsuraRaiton
Summary: They shunned him, cheated him, and fired him. He is now the only one who can stand against the Authority.


Randy Orton was giving a speech about how he thrashed Batista.  
><em>Flashback<em>

_Batista was preparing for the Batista Bomb he hoisted Orton into the air but he lost his grip._

_The result? a tap on his back and he was on the floor, victim to the RKO. Triple H looked astonished and proud that his protege had beaten the Animal._

_Randy grabbed both his titles and lifted them into the air showing his was ecstatic, he had shown that he could beat the strongest. He walked over to Dave and shouted"WHO'S CHAMPION NOW?"at the top of his lungs._

_The camera cut to the backstage as the entire roster was was watching John Cena looked down at the floor wondering if anyone could stop Orton._

_'_There is one person since he got released from TNA he's been looking for a job but I don't think he'll take considering how he was treated here.'

_Flashback within a flashback_

_"You'll never make it to the top." Triple H taunted._

_"I've beaten you so many times" smirked Orton._

_"So long"CM Punk said sarcastically._

_"Your a failiure"glared Matt Hardy._

_"To think I wanted to be with you."sneered Trish Stratus._

_"The Rock has never seen such a skinny punk with a death wish" The Rock taunted._

_"Can't believe you beat me." said Edge._

_"You're Fired!" Vince Mcmahon_

_End Flashback within a flashback_

_John sighed" I wished I helped him the Undertaker was the only one."_

_End Flashback_

Today was the day after WrestleMania. Orton was bragging his head off. Trish Stratus returned to WWE, she had to deal with Randy's pestering for a date.

She missed _him_ and felt bad about dumping him. She hoped he was okay wherever he was.

She then looked back to the screen where Orton was giving his speech."If any thinks they can beat me come out now"

She heard a guitar solo and then heard the words:

_**DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL ?**_

_**YOU'RE IN WAY OVER YOUR HEAD**_

_**YOU'RE GONNA DROWN IN THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID**_

_**TIME HAS COME AND COME FOR WORSE**_

_**PLAY NO MORE WORDS FOR THE REST**_

Trish's eyes watered and then the tears started falling. _He_ was back.

Indeed Jeff Hardy had walked onto the stage. He was _not_ happy. He walked down the stage very slowly.

The fans were embracing the was in shock"BY GAWD BY GAWD IT'S JEFF HARD HES RETURNED OH MY GOD !"

He reached the ring as Orton walked up to him

"What are you doing here Hardy you will not ruin my moment."

What he got in response was a Reverse of Fate.

The Shield and The Wyatt Family(Including Daniel Bryan)ran to the ring.

Jeff had a sick grin on his face he just stood there when the lights cut off. Sudenly the Undertaker was standing next to Hardy staring down the Authority's dogs. Kane tried to warn his brother as he joined the mob the odds currnetly eight to two.

Batista suddenly slipped into the ring. The three of them were surrounded. The mob had started to and Undertaker both kept the others out so only one could get into the ring. Seth Rollins was the first. He ran with a wild clothsline. Hardy ducked and pulled him from the air in a powerbomb.

Roman Reigns then ran in with a spear. Hardy sidestepped, then Roman rebounded off the ropes and was hit by a spear from Batista.

Bray Wyatt tried his luck while telling them all to run into the ring and overpower them. It was a Grave mistake, Bray was almost instantly hit with a boot from Taker."It appears that Hardy, Dave and Taker have formed an Alliance." Cole said.

Undertaker left the ring grabbing Bray with his tried to intervene only to be grabbed by the throat and be chokeslammed with one hand into the announce table which fell under the weight. He turned to Bray who was currently struggling to get free. He flipped him over and tombstoned him.

This served as a message for the Shield, Wyatts and Kane which they took well. thay retrieved the knocked out wrestlers and ran with their tails between their legs.

Jeff had started walking backstage now. He was glaring at everyone. He saw Trish and glared at her with coldest one he could muster.

He walked into his locker room very pissed off.

When he was gone Trish broke down, Kaitlyn and Natalya tried to console her and said he was just bitter.

TBC I DONT OWN WWE.


End file.
